


Stilinski-Hale Haunted House

by snowflaked23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, Pack Feels, scott and kira have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflaked23/pseuds/snowflaked23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween for the Beacon Hills Pack. Lots of cute, very little anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilinski-Hale Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Derek giving the kids candy on Halloween I was talking to cloudofbutter on tumblr and a i had so many feels I had to write something and she wonderfully was like ALLYDIA and i was like HELL YEAH so this happened.

Lydia had never truly understood the appeal of Halloween - the skimpy costumes were fun in high school, and as a really small kid it was always nice to have candy for weeks, but beyond that, it had been lost on her.

 

That was, until the Pack started turning the Stilinski-Hale homestead into a haunted house.

 

Since then, every year the entire pack books the 30th of October off of work and decorates the house beyond recognition. The lawn gets scattered with full and partial skeletons and bodies in various states of being made into lunch. The boys (mostly Scott, Derek and Isaac, Stiles is just a supervisor) turn the porch into a cave, or if you ask Stiles, a secret wolf den. The house sits just inside the forest, on the original hale property, though they chose not to rebuild and instead started again, the forest adds to the atmosphere and they half erect a fence to make it look more abandoned. The upstairs windows are painted by Allison to look cracked and broken, one of them completely boarded up. Lydia’s job is always to make sure there is a full selection of candy and goodies, as well as hot drinks for parents.

 

***

 

As the evening draws in on the 31st, the pack splits up to get ready. Allison and Lydia head back to their flat in town to get ready - Allison picking up her bow and a quiver of adapted arrows, so she can shoot them without hurting the kids or the wolves. Or Stiles, wonderfully accident prone Stiles. Lydia can't help grinning as she watches Allison pull the strap of her quiver tightly and hang her bow over her shoulder.

 

"God, I love Halloween" she says, pulling Allison to her and leaning up to press a kiss against her cheek.

 

***

 

Scott watches as Kira pulls her claws down the front of his shirt, shredding it perfectly, he looks wild now - his hair is mussed (partly on purpose, partly from Kira running her hands through it) and there is blood soaked into his trousers, and shirt, caked under his claws and crusting on his arms. Kira, for her part, looks incredible. Even without the fox ears poking through her hair, the fangs and her own set of claws she would look like terrifying- her black skirt is short enough to leave enough to the imagination, and the ripped, muddied tights, fraying shirt and the twigs in her hair lend her an air of crazed monster.

 

She calls out, "Kids! Come on! Get your butts in here!" Three miniature versions of them scuttle in, there is a little girl about 8 that could be Scott as a gril who is clearly enjoying having the freedom to let out her ears and tail, her overalls make her look innocent, but the trail of fabric from her claws and the dried blood by her pockets tell a different story. The twins, boys who could be Kira’s dad 50 years ago look like they got a little carried away rough housing. Daniel's tail is no longer orange, more of a rusty brown, his ears are covered in the tell-tale bite marks from Dylan's teeth, and theres a blood stain on his neck from claws. Dylan was a little more put together, he clearly came out on top. Theres a little bit of fur on his lip, blood on his claws and the front of his shirt where he obviously wiped his hand.

 

“Crystal, you were meant to watch them!” Scott tells his secret favourite, bending down to wipe at Dylan’s face, brushing off the fur from his lip.

 

Kira puts her hand on Scott’s shoulder, “Leave them, honey. They look perfect, we all do. Now come on, we’ll be late. If Stiles doesn’t have our heads, Lydia will.” They file out and into the car, both Kira and Scott grinning at each other, thinking about the brilliance of the unit they have built together.

 

***

 

Stiles watches Derek as he gets dressed - his outfit is simple, a blue v-neck shirt that hugs his pecs and stretches over his biceps, his jeans show of his perfect ass and Stiles wishes they had longer, so he could peel of the layers of clothes and lay him out and just take him, make him quiver and shake and beg. But he can’t everyone will be descending on them soon, filling the house with the screams of little kids and the growls of werewolves and werefoxes, the occasional well-timed scream of the resident banshee and the evening will be amazing.

 

He’s brought back by the sound of Derek calling his name, “Stiles, damnit, we haven’t got time for you to get turned on by my perfect ass or my heavenly biceps or whatever it is this time, later, I promise. But I need you to get dressed. Like, right now. Actually, like five minutes ago. Before the day dreaming cos damn you smell good.” He walks over, kneeling on the bed and pressing Stiles against it, kissing him deeply. “Get the fuck up. I’ll be downstairs.”

 

Stiles watches his husbands ass retreat from the room, sighing deeply, before jumping up and grabbing his outfit from the closet - its not actually much of an outfit - he plays the captured human. Dirty pants, his chest muddied and bare, but at least he gets to sit by the sweet bowl. He sighs, walking down the stairs, hearing cars pull up outside, calling out to Derek, “Oi, babe, I need you to cover me in mud and kiss me before the kids walk in.”

 

“I’m out back” Calls Derek faintly from the back yard.

 

Stiles walks out, finding Derek and crowding him against the wall and kissing him. Grabbing Derek’s hands and placing them on his chest, “Mud, baby, c’mon” Derek huffs a laugh against his lips - bending to scoop up some mud and smearing it on the chest of the smaller, but still well built man in front of him.

 

The pull apart only when they hear Lydia shouting, “Guys, places!”

 

***

 

When you first walk on to the property, Isaac greets you, he smiles and gestures this way before flashing his golden eyes at you and crouching to growl before saying, “Watch out, there are wolves about.”

 

Next up you get a scene that looks fine, Scott and Crystal having tea - until you look closer, and they’re eating with fangs and claws, pulling what looks like raw meat off of the bones of a deer. If you time it right, the dinner is interrupted by an arrow whizzing past, exploding in a tree behind the father-daughter pair, who run off in different directions.

 

Scott comes back with Lydia, holding her up by her shoulders before she lets out an ear-piercing scream that sets up Stiles and Derek’s scene.

 

Derek stands over Stiles, switching between looking like he’s trying to save him, and trying not to maul him. He looks away as kids approach Stiles, and after they’ve got their candy he turns and growls at them, baring his fangs and flashing his eyes. He loves the reactions he gets - the screams and the sprints, he even likes it when some of the older kids get violent and try and hit him.

 

Derek loves halloween. He loved it before the fire - his family always got wolfed out and scared the neighbor kids all day. It’s a tradition he’s glad Scott adopted with his Alpha status. The pack makes sure to send a wolf out to get the candy with Lydia - making sure they flash eyes and fangs at any of the kids they see on the way.

 

The kids stick around for a little while, then Kira takes them off to do their own trick or treating. The haunted house goes down as well as it always does, and the full sized candy that Derek insists on goes down even better. People stop coming early, about half nine or ten, which Derek is grateful for - Stiles is beginning to look cold and he doesn’t think Allison has many arrows left.

 

Derek hears a low growl from Scott, letting the pack know that there’s no one else coming. Everyone gravitates back to the house; Stiles takes Derek’s hand and pulls him close, drawing heat from him and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Is it later yet? That shirt is doing crazy things to me” Derek leans into stiles, wrapping his arm around him, “Always wear this shirt, lovewolf.”

 

“I’ll wear this shirt so long as you promise not to call me lovewolf. And no it’s not quite later yet, but soon. I promise.” He nuzzles against Stiles face and buries his nose into the soft hair thats starting to growing out.

 

Plans are made to take down the decorations tomorrow, and then Allison helps Kira and Scott get the kids in the car, then calls to Lydia and Isaac for home time.

 

Stiles curls into Derek on the sofa and sighs happily. “Was it good this year? Did we do good?”

 

Nuzzling into the top of his mates head, breathing deep and enjoying the smell more than he thinks he should be allowed, he replies softly, “We did good, it was good. Thank you.”

 

After a few minutes of silence, Derek shuffles and presses his face into Stiles neck, kissing it before saying “It’s later now.”

 

Stiles perks up immediately. Derek thinks its the perfect ending.


End file.
